Soundwave Meets the Internet
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Ever wonder what our con Soundwave does while he's alone? Well here's some one-shots. R&R please :) Rated T for some mature content. Marked Complete because it's a series of one-shots. Updated weekly.
1. 2 Girls 1 Con

Soundwave Meets the Internet

**Warning: The videos, and websites mentioned in this story are NOT mine. The videos are not rated for kids under the age of 14. Watch them at your own risk. I don't own anything! **

Nemesis was surprisingly quiet just the way TIC, Soundwave, liked it. His long, sharp digits scrapped lightly against the control panel, searching for more relicts; sadly today seemed to be a bad day to look.

Megatron walked slowly walked in looking as menacing as ever. He gave an angry growl at the screen, before turning his attention towards his Third in Command. "Soundwave, how is your progress on finding the next relic?"

The slender con moved away allowing his leader to get a better look at the screen. Megatron growled eve louder and slammed his fist against the wall. "We need to find those relics before the Autobots do," his head snapped back towards the silent mech. "We need to increase our search; maybe the human search engine they call _'Google'_ will assist us."

With a respective bow Soundwave was back searching through the web for any type of Cybertronian tech.

Google had a wide variety of different sites. It was hard to believe that such tiny, and annoying, creatures could create such a helpful online device.

Alien technology.

The page pulled up multiple different links; one had an interesting link that was from a website called _'YouTube'_. Immediately it caught the con's attention, he had heard of it before, mostly from Starscream who often liked to watch an online character named Foamy the Squirrel. Apparently he was very popular with the teenage and adult viewers on the internet.

Clicking on the link Soundwave spent the next two minutes watching a couple of fleshy mechs play a prank on their friend. He was terrified of aliens, so they used that fear to create a humorous video that received over 5,000 viewers.

'Humans,' Soundwave thought shaking his helm. 'They have strange taste in humor.' He paused the video and decided to look through this website some more. Clicking the search bar, Soundwave typed began to type when something caught his optic. Multiple different links showed up after he typed in only a few key letters. One of them read 'Two Girls One Cup.'

What could that possibly mean? Risking a peak over his shoulder the silent mech clicked the link. Megatron wouldn't mind if he searched this. After all he is supposed to find something that might assist them.

He clicked on the first link, ignoring the warning. Humans are very dramatic in his opinion.

Soft dramatic music played. Soundwave tilted his helm to the side; two human femmes were passionately kissing.

Wait. What was that one femme doing? Wait is that…

Soundwave jerked back in disgusted, his optics doubled in size. What in the name of Primus! These femmes were disgusting and- wait was she?

His tank turned over threatening to purge. Oh dear Primus, this was the most disgusting think he had ever seen!

"No…" He whimpered, just how sick were humans? His screen cracked at the next scene. A high pitch ringing sound echoed into his audio receptors, growing louder and louder as the video played. Soundwave's left servo twitched, before he fell over into forced stasis.

"Soundwave…Soundwave?" The TIC slowly came online at the cocky voice that belonged to the Nemesis's only medic, Knockout. The first thing Soundwave saw was his all-knowing smirk.

"So did you have fun watching _'Two Girls One Cup'_?" Soundwave's invisible optics rolled into the back of his head and he fell back down. Knockout stared in shock. "Was it something I said?"

**AN: I'm thinking about making this into a multi-chapter story about my favorite con, Soundwave. XD R&R please, I want to know how I did on this. **


	2. Banana In Your Ear!

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

Chapter 2

After a couple of days of counseling, from the Nemesis's medic Knockout, Soundwave was finally backed at work looking for more relics. Everything was going quite nicely until Soundwave heard laughter echoing down the hall.

"Steve, you should have seen this one, it was hilarious." Starscream's laughter echoed all over the ship.

"Um… Commander Starscream, I know it isn't my place to say this, but maybe you shouldn't watch anymore human videos." Soundwave struggled to not pay attention, it usually was easy for him since Starscream and Steve usually chat all the time. Why was it so different now?

"Oh and why not? I'm second in command; I can pretty much do what I want!" The seeker growled, clearly displeased with being ordered around by a useless drone.

"Well, Sir, I've heard that Soundwave glitched after watching a video."

"Well, Steve, I'm not a mindless drone like Soundwave am I?"

"N-No, Sir, I was only saying-"

"Enough! I don't need to talk to you; I can always have a talk with Knockout, or Breakdown." Starscream huffed, his pedes clicked against the metal floor before coming to an immediate halt. "Now get back to work!"

Another pair of pedes rapidly clapped against the floor, as poor Steve rushed to his respective post. Soundwave shook his head in sympathy.

"Ah, Soundwave, how nice to see you," his sympathy vanished being replaced with annoyance for the seeker. "Megatron wants to know how your search has been."

Reluctantly the slender mech moved aside, just like he did for his leader, displaying the same results. Starscream stared at it intently; Soundwave knew he was only trying to look interested. Starscream was an attention seeker.

" Very well, I'll let Megatron know we haven't found any yet. Keep a look out, Soundwave; we're sure to find it." The seeker suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his tank. "That reminds me of Charlie the Unicorn." He wiped a bead of lubricant from his optic and head of his merry.

Charlie the Unicorn? Soundwave had never heard of such a thing, maybe he should look it up. Typing in the name, Soundwave was horrified to see that the link belong that Primus forbid website.

Soundwave pondered whether he wanted to see this or not. The last time he watched a video, it nearly wiped out his motherboard. But wait Starscream had seen it, and he didn't seem to have any problems.

The TIC clenched his fist, if that coward of a Decepticon could watch a simple video, then so could he. Soundwave made it a living to be fearless, and loyal to the Decepticons. His bravery, and silence, had earned him his place at Megatron's table, as his most trusted member of the Nemesis. He wasn't about to let Starscream win this one.

With no more hesitation Soundwave clicked the link eagerly and waited for the video to load.

Megatron was having a horrible day. Starscream was whining, which was normal for the seeker, but the fact that the Decepticons had lost the relic was weighing on him. Energon was low, and they were having trouble find more mines to dig. In other words, it was a pretty stressed out day.

"_Charlie, you look quiet down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown."_

"_The world doesn't have to be so gray."_

Megatron looked around, until his optics landed on Soundwave. Carefully he walked towards his third keeping a caution eye out. "Soundwave, what is this music coming from?" His answer came with a chime, from a piano, that echoed from Soundwave's speakers.

"_Charlie, when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue always in dis-stress. I know what can wash that sad away." _

Megatron growled "I am not distress, nor am I sad!" Soundwave didn't seem to hear him the song continued.

"_All you have to do is, put a banana in your ear."_

"A banana in my ear?" Megatron wasn't sure what to make of this; his TIC has never acted this way before.

"_Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear. It's true."_

"Says who?" Megatron growled that stupid music was driving his processor crazy.

"_So true, once it's in, your gloom would disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheers. So go and put a banana in your ear." _

More voices echoed out of Soundwave's speakers, singing along with the main singer.

"_Put a banana in your ear!" _

"I rather keep my ear clear." The warlord snarled.

"_You will never be happy if you live your life in fear!"_

"Megatron, fears nothing!" The cursed song was still playing; Megatron was ready to use his own fusion cannon to shoot out his processor.

"_It's true!"_

"Says you!"

"_So true, when it's in the, sky is so bright and clear. Every day of every year, the sun shines bright in this big blue spear, so go ahead and put ba-nana in your ear!" _

Megatron clutched his helm and snarled; before Soundwave had time to react a massive force cracked his screen. The last thing the satellite remembered was Megatron's large fist, and a couple of dancing stars.

**AN: XDXDXDXD Hope you guys liked this one. I sure did. Did you notice that Megatron was saying the same lines as Charlie in the song? Anyways R&R I love you guys. \/ Peace! I still own nothing. Charlie the Unicorn belongs to the talented Film Crow. Look it up and give them some love because they are AWESOME!**


	3. Yolo

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

Soundwave made a vow to himself; after Knockout fixed his faceplate and smoothed out the dents. He promised to never look anything up on the internet ever again; it was causing him too much trouble! Megatron had spared him, only leaving multiple large dents, but nothing too serious.

Hushed whispers buzzed through the dark halls, as Vehicons continued to spread the word about the TIC's sudden change in personality, the silent mech struggled to remain focus, this wasn't his week.

When the doors, which led to the rec room, closed behind Soundwave the slender con immediately went to work, typing away as if nothing happened. Heavy footsteps clamped against the metal ground, shaking the room.

"Soundwave," said con turned around on command. "I've notice you're being very out of order lately, and Knock-out, says you might need some time off," Megatron said, with a hint of annoyance. "As my TIC, I expect you to be at your best, lately that has not the case," his red optics narrowed dangerously at his subordinate. "I usually don't allow this, but because you have proven to be a great member to the Decepticon cause, I will allow it for now. I want you to take the rest of the day off, and if needed the week, until you're processor is clear."

Soundwave bowed, he had been hoping for a day or two away from the internet, he was just too scared to ask, since Megatron wasn't exactly the type to give out time off, especially after the Charlie Unicorn incident that happened yesterday.

The TIC flew one of the few cities that were located near Jasper. The cool air felt wonderful against his dark metal and provided him some time to see this planet with his very own optics. He had honestly never taken the time to see this new world, mostly because he was always inside the Nemesis. For a multi colored ball of mud, Earth wasn't that bad. It had beautiful sceneries and landmarks that made it unique. It almost made Soundwave wish they didn't have to destroy it, almost.

The satellite decided to land on an abandoned gas station, near a large forest outside of Jasper. He transformed, stretching his limbs.

"Hey, did you see my new app." The con immediately rushed behind the building. How were there humans here? Soundwave was sure there was no civilizing for a few miles.

"Dude, would you stop talking about your stupid phone for like five minutes, we need to find some gas." One of the two male growled. His dark haired companion only snorted a laugh. "You're just jealous, because I just upgraded my phone. Take a look I just downloaded Ifunny!" The male proceeded to show his friend, but was declined with an angry shove.

"Cut it out, dude, can't you focus on anything besides Ifunny?"

Ifunny what in the name of Cybertron was that?

"Jeeze, Jimmy, you don't have to be such an ass." His friend was turning red with rage. "I'm not being an ass! You're the one who's being an ass. I'm trying to find some gas so we can get back home, and all you're doing is looking at that stupid app!"

The other man looked up from his phone and laughed. "Dude, if you wanted some gas then why didn't' you say so, I can call a tow-truck to take us home, and fill our tank."

Jimmy only stared, his left eye twitching, and finally exploding endless furry, calling his friend every name in the book.

While they were shouted at each other, Soundwave took the chance to escape, transforming and flying off, back to the Nemesis.

Okay, maybe he can just make a few exceptions to his promise. Ifunny seemed like a legit site, and it was very interesting after he researched it.

"Soundwave, what are you doing?" Knockout questioned, Megatron had ordered him to make sure Soundwave was still off work.

"Lord Megatron isn't going to be pleased when he sees you're disobeying his orders." He couldn't help but smirk; maybe he could bribe Soundwave out of some High Grade. Much to the red con's displeasure Soundwave did not reply, he didn't even seem to notice Knockout.

This was annoying, Knockout loved attention. He craved it. As the most gorgeous mech around he deserved it, and no one, not even Soundwave, was going to ignore him. "I'm sure Megatron would be pretty tick when he finds out that his best subordinate is disobeying orders, and more importantly searching human websites instead of relicts." Knockout teased on.

Soundwave stopped at mid-key stroke. He slowly turned his faceless head towards Knockout staring him down in the most serious manner the red mech had ever seen.

"Yolo," and without another word, Soundwave was back typing, leaving a stun Knockout to catch flies with his open jaw.

**AN: XDXDXDXD I know this is an old idea, but I just couldn't help it. XDXDXD if you guys have any requests on what Soundwave should look up next PM me or send me a review. I love to hear them ^_^. Love you guys! And for the record I don't own the awesome website Ifunny.**


	4. Don't Mess With Soundwave

Soundwave Meets the Internet

When Soundwave woke up he found his servos bound to next to on a medical berth.

"Ah, you're awake." The all too familiar cocky, British accent, spoke with an amused chuckle. Soundwave tried to wiggle under his bounds but found he couldn't get free. "Sorry about this, Soundwave, but Lord Megatron thought it would be best that you stay away from the monitor for a few days, maybe a week or two." Soundwave continued to struggle, but was stopped by another chuckle, this one a little higher and scratchy.

"Poor, Soundwave, locked down. I honestly didn't think it was possible," Starscream laughed. Soundwave let out a series of angry noises, much to the surprise of his fellow Decepticons. "Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth." Knock-out chuckled along with Starscream. They were mocking him; those glitches! He'll get them for this, and they will pay. Especially Megatron!

…

Starscream and Knock-out left a couple of minutes later, still laughing up a storm. "Can you believe it, Knockout, Soundwave actually got in trouble with Megatron, ha!" Knockout chuckled along with his ally, "Yes, it's very shocking; I've always thought that Soundwave would have offline before disobeying our master."

"Yes, well this just proves that I am better then that silent drone. Soon I shall be the one to gain Megatron's respect, and when he least expects it, I shall over throw him!" Starscream busted out into more fits of evil laughter. Knockout only rolled his optics, he heard this speech so many times before, it was usually best to just nod your head and agree.

"Well I don't know about you, but a nice recharge would be nice." The red con said with a yarn, stretching his servos to the metal gray ceiling.

"You do that I'm going to see if Lord Megatron needs my assistance." Starscream crackled evil and whispered in a low voice, "Soon, soon."

They went their separate ways, in opposite directions.

Knockout's pedes clamped against the solid ground in heavy footsteps, he loved coming down here, the Vehicons always wash the walls to the point of a perfect reflection, and speaking perfect. Knockout licked his index digit and smoothed it over his optic ridge; something he had seen many humans do.

The light flicked off in an angry bang, causing the con to jump. "What the scrap!" Knockout shouted and grumbled under his intakes. "Stupid circuitry, now I'll have to admire myself somewhere else."

A scuffling sound echoed down the hall. Knock out jerked and glared into the abyss darkness. "Whose there!" No reply, the race car snorted and brushed this off as nothing, the noise came again only louder.

Knockout growled and summoned his saw, "I'm warning you so yourself, or prepare to be dissected!" He was unaware of the moving black figure jumping down behind him. Knockout scanned the area for any sign of life, nothing. He retracted his saw and sighed. "Don't worry yourself to much, Knockout, you'll become as insane as Starscream." He turned around and, "AHH!"

…

Starscream and Megatron jumped at the sudden cry. They had been working on battle plans for when they meet the Autobots again. Starscream had mentioned a surprise attack after leading the Autobots into false security, by setting up a fake Energon mine.

"That sounded like Knockout." Starscream said, Megatron, wordlessly, pushed passed his second and exited the room.

The halls were dark and seemed to eat them alive as they began to search for the missing medic. "My L-Lord, do you think this is such a good idea?" Starscream quivered, his frame visibly shaking in the darkness. Megatron growled at him. "Don't be such a coward, Starscream."

"I'm not, my lord, I'm simply saying that maybe we should wait, u-until morning. You know when the others are awake." Megaton was not amused by this, and showed it by grabbing Starscream's throat lifting up into the air. "If we wait, Knock out might offline, and if that happens who will fix your sorry aft when you get pound into scrap metal."

The seeker gulped, "V-very excellent point, Master."

With nothing but a grunt, Megatron dropped his second onto the hard ground, ignoring the seeker's whining.

…

The dark halls seemed endless to the duo, as they made their way through the empty void that was the Nemesis. Starscream cowardly stayed by his master's side.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Knockout's voice screamed from one of the many rooms. The duo didn't hesitate to rush to his rescue. They followed Knockout's cry to one of the few unused rooms, blasting the door opened, Megatron and Starscream were horrified to see their medic strap in the same medical bed that Soundwave was in. Two more sat on either side.

"It's a trap!" Knockout screamed; before the warlord and his SIC could react they were sucked into endless darkness.

…

"No! No! Soundwave, please no more of this horror!" Megatron, of all bots, screamed for mercy, struggling against his bounds like his TIC did before him.

Revenge never tasted so sweet, Soundwave smirked underneath his mask, watching with utter amusement as his three comrades were forced to watch hours of human interfacing. Soundwave believed it was called: Porn.

"Oh, Derek," the young woman on the screen moaned even louder, earning screams of bloody murder from the Decepticons held captive. "Is that how it's done!" Starscream whimpered, shaking in fear, "I'll never look at the flesh bags the same way again!"

"I have to say," Knockout said, he was the only one who wasn't crying out in discuss. "It's very interesting how they are able to perform such interesting positions, maybe Breakdown and I could try some."

"Enough!" Megatron roared. "I will not stand for this, Soundwave, I command you release me or I'll-"

There was a loud click noise that stopped the warlord in mid-sentence, since he wasn't facing the door, Megatron couldn't see what had happened.

"Um.. Lord Megatron, I believe your subordinate left."

"That glitch!"

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Starscream asked. Knockout shrugged, "I guess just try to make the most of this. I'm sure Soundwave would return for us in no time." He paused. "I hope."

Megatron sighed, if he could move his servos he would have pinch his nasal sensors. "This is what happens when you take away Sound wave's internet."

On the other side of the door, Soundwave smirked upon hearing that. The screen, that was his face, showed a video of a bald man, with a red goatee from the show Breaking Bad. "You're goddamn right."

**AN: Okay, here is chapter 4! Wahoo! To be honest I wasn't expecting to write more than one chapter, but I'm proud that I did:D Anyways I'd like to thank tfplover14 for this idea. The credit goes to her. :D If you guys have any suggests feel free to send me some! I don't own anything that was mentioned in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I just got a beta reader and he's working on some other stories that I plan on posting later, I don't want to stress him out since he already has a lot on his plate. **

**Breaking Bad is a show that is for teens and adults, not kids. Watch it at your own risk! Please R&R, love you guys! *hands out free Energon goodies.* **


	5. Nugget Biscuit

Soundwave Meets the Internet

**AN: You might want to watch Tobuscus Nugget Biscuit, before reading. This chapter is rated K so there's nothing to worry about :D R&R Please!**

"Someday, Soundwave, I shall be known as Lord Starscream!" The seeker crackled evilly, rubbing his servos together. The TIC rolled his optics out of instinct; luckily Starscream couldn't see it because of the mask.

It was pretty annoying how one klick you're talking to the seeker and the next you're hearing him rant on and on about how he was going to over throw Megatron. Soundwave didn't believe it was possible. After all, Starscream has failed numerous times, trying to over throw the warlord, how is this time any different?

"Don't worry, Soundwave, when I'm lord, you can still keep your job as third." Starscream then walked away with a mocking laugh.

This was starting to get on his nerves; everyday Starscream would just make a talk about his plans, and show no sign of doing it. Either Starscream is all bark and no bite; as the humans say. Or he's a very patient mech; probably the former.

Someone needs to teach that con a lesson. Ideas bloomed inside Sound wave's processor, he smirked under his mask, it just so happened he knew a way to do it. Thank you internet.

…

Starscream woke up the next morning feeling refresh as a mech with an upgrade, but something felt a little off. He thought about it for a sec and even checked his systems.

'All systems normal,' the codes read. The seeker shrugged it off and headed down to the rec room for his daily cube of Energon.

The room was filled with Vehicons and a few seekers, including his trine mates. A red blur caught his optics.

"Good morning, Starscream," Knock-out smirked, "You seem very happy today, is there something you'd like to tell me."

Every mech on the Nemesis knew Knockout was a gossiper, if you tell him something personal, he would shout it out to the whole world. This was why no one really talked to him, except Breakdown, who didn't really have many secrets.

Starscream rolled his optics, before opening his mouth. He planned on saying. "No, unlike you I know how to keep myself well rested." Saying that would have been a dent to Knockout's pride. But what came out was a recording of "Nugget, biscuit. Nugget in a biscuit."

Starscream immediately clamped his mouth shut. Knockout stared at him with wide optics. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite here you. I thought I heard you say, 'nugget, biscuit.'"

Starscream tried to growl but that was also messed up by a high pitch sound. Like an elf's growl. This earned more startled looks, but this time it wasn't just Knockout, everyone else in the room was looking.

Starscream tried to come up with an excuse for this, but instead." Dip it all in mash potatoes!"

The room was filled with laughter, Starscream tried to command them to stop. "Nugget biscuit, nugget in a biscuit, dip it all in mash potatoes!" Everyone was practically rolling, point fingers at the flustered seeker. Starscream did what his instinct told him. He ran, as fast as possible, to the door.

Sadly, by fate's cruel humor, Megatron came in with a scowl; he was lured in by the laughter of his army. Megatron was shocked to see Starscream run up to him.

"Starscream, why is everyone laughing?"

"Nugget, biscuit; nugget in a biscuit!" Megatron stared; Starscream's voice had been altered to a much higher tone.

"Dip it all in mash potatoes!" Starscream yelled in desperation. Why wasn't his voice working?

No one could read Megatron's face, one because they were laughing too hard and two because Megatron adopted this neutral look.

"Nugget in a biscuit..." Starscream whimpered, but was left with an even louder wave of laughter, this time it was from the fearless warlord himself; Megatron. The silver mech's head was thrown back, his hands gripping his stomach almost like it was the only thing keeping him upright.

With a final cry of "Nugget in a biscuit," Starscream charged passed Megatron and returned to his own quarters for more rest away from the barrels of laughter, chasing after him.

In the background, standing behind the scenes, Soundwave was laughing too. He always wanted to prank Starscream, it was his fault he made Soundwave so addicted to the internet. A little payback was in order, now it's time for a certain red con to face his punishment.

**AN: Okay, thank you guys for all the review and the favs and everything! I'm going to update this story once a week, or at least I'll try. I can't make any promises. Send me a review or PM on what Soundwave should do to Knockout. I'd love to hear your ideas. This idea was from WolfSpiritFlower. Thank you! *hand over Energon cookies* I don't own anything. The song Nugget in a Biscuit, was made and owned by Tobuscus, you might have seen him on Cartoon Network, I don't own that either. Check out his vid! Love you guys!**


	6. MLP!

Soundwave Meets the Internet

The slender con was at a lost; he wasn't sure if this was some type of virus, or if it was his own personal drug addiction. Either way he couldn't stop. Every where he walked he saw something that reminded him of that show; that beautifully addiction show.

My Little Pony.

At first the con will admit, it was kind of stupid, but as he continued watching it he couldn't get enough! The ponies were so cute! Their love for friendship and happiness was addicting! He couldn't stop watching it until he was stuck on the last episode of the season, where Twilight Sparkle finally became an Alicorn, and princess. It was so amazing!

Soundwave tried to keep his obsession a secret, whenever fellow Decepticon came into the control room, Soundwave would pretend to watch other shows on YouTube, like _'1 Man, 1 Jar.' _Soundwave didn't exactly understand what that was about, but he would Starscream see that than find out that the silent mech and one of Megatron's most trusted subordinates was actually a brony.

Soundwave's passion for the show grew more and more with every episode, it was actually getting scary, he wasn't even interested in _PewDiePie_, or _Lindsey Stirling_. Soundwave loved them both before MLP.

…

Soundwave was searching through the internet. The Nemesis was mostly empty; Starscream and his armada were on a mission searching for the newly discovered relic.

Soundwave heard that a new episode was coming out, and he would be damned if he wasn't going to see it. He typed in the name 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,' and clicked the search button.

"_We're sorry, but the show you are searching for has been cancelled. We hope you have a good day."_

The world around him fell like underneath his feet, as he stared at the black and white print on the screen.

"What!" Soundwave was shocked to hear his own scrappy metal voice; he hadn't used it in so long he forgot what he had sounded like. But the con was to shell shocked to care; his favorite show in existence was gone!

Something in Soundwave's processor snapped.

…

Mr. Songu knew this had been a bad idea, but he felt that the MLP series was getting a little too old and needed to be replaced with something more interesting, then a bunch magical talking ponies.

Mr. Songu stepped out of his car, after pulling into the garage, and unlocked the door.

He swore he saw something when he flicked the lights on, but brushed it off as one of his cats, most likely Tiger.

Hanging his dusty brown jacket in the closet, the short Asian man headed for the bathroom to get dressed for the night.

As Mr. Songu, got dressed, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, well of course he was being watched, he had a cat. So why was he so stiff and edgy? Maybe it was the feeling of guilt, after all he got rid of a beloved show from the Hub network, and Tara Strong, voice actor for Twilight Sparkle, wasn't too happy when he told he the news.

"There are millions of viewers, don't' they matter to you?" She asked, multiple different times.

"Of course they do, Tara, but I want to work on other shows like Shezow, and the new Avengers show. Not silly ponies talking about friendship. "

He will admit it was harsh, but it was the only way for him to get it through her.

Mr. Songu flipped on the lights, and felt his eyes pop out of his head, jaw slaking to the side. There barely fitting into the room, was a giant robot with no face. It stared at him, the Asian could tell, because he could see his very own reflection on the dark screen.

Without warning, the robot's giant fist came out and grabbed the short man from his spot.

"W-what do you want?" He screeched, he began to wish he had an extra pair of shorts.

"MLP," The faceless 'bot growled out. "W-what?"

"You heard me fleshing, I want MLP: My Little Pony, back on the air."

The Asian gulped, raising a shaking finger, "Y-you're a-a fan?"

"Yes, I love MLP. And I want it back, or else."

"O-Of course, Mr. Robot, sir! I'll have it back on the air next week. I promise!" He couldn't stop shaking, he was just happy he was wearing adult dippers. Nothing would anger a giant robot more, then a human crapping on him.

"I want it back on tomorrow, understand!"

"Yes, I'll have it back on tomorrow, just please don't hurt me!" Mr. Songu crossed his arms over his head.

"Very well then," Soundwave placed him down, before leaning closer. "One more thing, ."

"How do you know m-my name?"

"Google."

"Right and what was that thing you were going to say earlier..?" He was actually afraid to ask, but it was better than getting squished.

"Never mess with bronies."

**AN: XDXDXDXD I'm sorry if this was stupid, but I couldn't help it. XD I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. To be honest I came up with the MLP thing, but I added some stuff from the suggestions I was give. I'm sorry to ShadowX116 and PhoenixoftheLostandForgotten. Who both came up with really interesting suggestions, but sadly I couldn't make a one shot about them entirely, but because you're both awesome I added them in this one-shot. I hope you liked it.**

**I don't own anything that was mentioned in this story. I also don't know who the real owner of the Hub is, I just made the name up on the spot. It's an actual name. Anyways thank you guys for everything! I love you all!**


	7. Starscream's Cookies

Soundwave Meets the Internet

Everyone on the Nemesis knew that Starscream often went through multiple different phases. Much like the human teenager, Starscream's interests changed over time and often annoyed the living scrap out of everyone around him. This time was no different.

Starscream growled and shook his helm. "No, Soundwave, move the camera to_ MY_ direction! I'm the one who's supposed to be seen, no one else!"

Behind his mask Soundwave rolled his optics. He hoped Starscream's new fetish for Earth's cooking shows would end soon. Fulfilling his superior's demands, Soundwave twisted the camera around, facing the over-ego-con. Soundwave would have enjoyed another morning of playing his new favorite online game 'Slender.' A game that takes place in the middle of a large forest, where the player had to collect eight pages, before he, or she, was captured by the infamous Slender man.

Soundwave found this game by complete accident, but he was happy he did, it was addicting and fun. He could play it for hours, it was fascinating. The Slender man was a lot like Soundwave. Both of them were quiet, dark, and mysterious.

"Soundwave, are you even recording this?" The slender mech snapped out of his train of thought to stare at the seeker. Starscream did not look amused, his face scrunched up into an annoyed scowl.

"It seems we'll have to try this again. Take it from the top again, Soundwave." Soundwave was glad he had his face plate covered; rolling his optics was becoming a habit right now.

Once the camera was in focus, Starscream gave a big grin to his imaginary audience. "Hello, everyone. Today we'll be learning how to make Starscream's Cookies!" The con lifted a small pan of misshaped cookies, that almost looked like flat pieces of coal covered in melted icing, and a ton of sprinkles.

"Starscream's cookies are more than meets the icing."

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?" Everyone's attention snapped to meet Megatron, who stood in the door way, not happy at all. "Are you really trying to make an even bigger fool of yourself?"

"No, I just want to teach these bots how to cook!"

"I don't see why they would. We don't eat Earth food, you glitch of a Second!"

Soundwave watched the two argue for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

'_I can't tell if they're fight because they hate each other, or fighting because they're in love?' _

"Soundwave, continue rolling." Once again Soundwave rolled his optics, and focused the camera on his leaders. 

Starscream cleared his vocals, "Starscream's cookies are more then meet the icing!"

"You're wrong, Starscream." Megatron snarled.

"I'm always wrong!" The smaller mech was clearly too annoyed to realize what he just said. "And the sprinkles are simply to die for!"

"Starscream…"

"Oh, just let me cook, bitch!" Soundwave was trying not to laugh, this becoming amusing. "With just a dash of-"

Megatron had enough; it was degrading enough for his SIC to make Soundwave become a part of one of his idiotic schemes for attention. But how dare Starscream disrespect his leader.

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped and tackled the seeker to the ground; the two disappeared behind the counter. No one could see what was happening they could only hear Starscream's cries.

Soundwave sighed and left, maybe he'll go watch some more My Little Pony. A new episode was going to show this afternoon.

**AN: I'm sorry this is short, but I had to make it quick. I'm might have some trouble updating; I'm going to be starting tutoring so it might be difficult. Also like I've said so many times before I don't own anything! This idea came from a person named Guess. And the Slender man idea came from WolfSpiritFlower. I hope you guys like it. **

**The video of 'Starscream's Cookies,' can be found on YouTube, look it up and give the creators some thumbs up! They're hilarious! Again I don't own anything, just my weird sense of comedy. XD Love you guys!**


	8. I Am Catbug!

Soundwave Meets the Internet

Soundwave had seen everything on the internet, from _Nostalgia Critic_ and his rants about the different shows and movies, to every episode of _Smosh_, and _Death Battle_. He began to like everything that the internet had. Soundwave especially liked _Dumb Ways to Die_; it was very interesting how weak and idiotic humans actually are.

But right now the internet seemed stale, it was getting really old. He had seen almost every video on the internet. He had looked up the My Little Pony movie, but sadly, the new season wasn't going to come out for a while, bummer.

For once the SIC was actually feeling depressed. Something he had never felt before, the silent con had trained himself to feel little to no emotion. That is until he found the wonderful world of the internet. Maybe he should go back to being the anti social con; whose only existence was to serve the mighty Lord Megatron.

The slender mech cycled his vents heavily, scrolling through the internet for something interesting. He had simply typed in 'weird videos.' Multiple different links came up, every single one he had already seen.

Something colorful and different caught his invisible optics. It had a picture of a blue cat thing with a ladybug shell. The video link read _'Drama Bug-Bravest Warriors._' Soundwave tiled his helm to the side in wonder, right before clicking the link. He was instantly sucked into the video filled with randomness and humor.

…

Knockout had been bored all evening; no one, not even his friend Breakdown could relieve him of his boredom.

The sound of a dramatic pipe organ echoed into his audios, grabbing Knockout's attention instantly. It was coming from the rec room. Knockout tried not to groan. Soundwave was probably watching another human video.

"I hope it's not '_Two Girls One Cup'_. He'll probably fry his mother board."

Peaking into the rec room, Knockout wasn't surprised that Soundwave had his face planted against the large screen.

"Soundwave what in the name of Cybertron are you watching?"

The taller mech peeled himself away from the screen and turned to the medic. A short video of a strange blue cat with a ladybug shell, wearing pink oven mittens, shouted in a high, human sparkling, voice "I'm catbug!"

Knockout stared, blinking his optics once, then twice and then… ran out the door.

For the next week and a half, Knockout didn't complain about being bored. Instead he was busy trying to find a cure for Soundwave's internet addiction.

**AN: Hi everyone! I know this is an early update, but I'm going to be busy with tutoring on Wednesday, and I couldn't wait until Tuesday XP. Anyways thank you for your reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! :D You guys are awesome and I feel so happy that you take the time to read my story. Thank you, thank you and THANK YOU! :D**

**I came up with the catbug idea. Yes, Catbug is a real video, please look it up and give the creators of the show Bravest Warriors some love because they are AWESOME! **

**I'd also like to thank and apologize to Guess, ShadowX116, and Auzurii the three of them came up with awesome ideas about Death Battle, Nostalgia Critic, and Dumb Ways to Die. I'm sorry I couldn't make independent chapters about it. : ( Everyone please check out these guy's stories because their awesome and they love reviews just as much as me :D Thanks again guys. Love you! If you have any requests for the next chapter let me know! :D As always I don't own anything! The rating for the videos are around rated T. CatBug is a video for kids, so it's safe, and funny! XD**


	9. Dreadwing vs Starcream

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

**AN: Okay, I know I said that I would update next week, but well I'm not sure if that's going to be possible. I am going to take multiple different tests next week and it might be stressful, trying to work on this story and then worrying about another test. I thought that since I was given another idea. This one is from 'War Dragon 909.' Thank you for the suggestion! :D I would write you guys another chap again to make up for next week. Hope you like it :D The Video is rated T-M. I altered it a bit to fit the story. I own nothing! The owner of the vid is named 'Lord MegatronG1.' **

Dreadwing was tired of that abomination of a second! Always saying "I'm supposed to be leader._ Me_!" Or "I shall over throw Megatron and become the rightful heir to the Decepticons!" And yet when the change strikes Starscream cowers out. Dreadwing had enough; he was going to get rid of Starscream, one way or another.

Killing the seeker was out of the question, Starscream had his Armanda, they would surely be pissed if they even get a hint that Dreadwing killed their Air Commander, seekers filled most of the Decepticon population. Luckily Dreadwing had a plan, he would show Megatron that Starscream was unfit to be a part of the Decepticons, and then that over-ego-con would be gone!

Now all Dreadwing needed was a partner, and he already had a name.

…

To Soundwave this was beyond stupid, he would much rather watch his 'MLP' videos, then this. Sadly Dreadwing was persistent, not to mention he had 'insurrance.' Dreadwing had promised that if Soundwave helped him with this job, he'll return the Soundwave's favorite Pinky Pie doll.

'_I curse you to the pit, Dreadwing._' Soundwave growled to himself, holding the microphone over Dreadwing's face. The larger mech cleared his vocals and spoke in the best Starscream impersonation he could muster.

"I'm Starscream, and I love sucking' spike. I suck 'em like it's my job. They're delicious."

'_Ironically, you just made it even less erotic._' Soundwave thought bitterly, moving the mic away from a grinning Dreadwing.

"Was it good? I'm sure Lord Megatron would not be pleased with this new information on his Second." Dreadwing started laughing to himself, "soon I shall be the new Second in Command. I'll serve Lord Megatron better then that weakling."

'_More like you'll be sucking his spike._' Soundwave wanted to laugh at his own personal joke, but kept his vocals shut. He wanted his Pinky Pie back.

Outstretching his servo Soundwave moved his digits in a grasping motion. Dreadwing rolled his red optics and pulled out the tiny pink pony from his subspace. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Soundwave."

Internally Soundwave just rolled his optics and snatch the toy away from the large con, cradling it like it was his new born sparkling.

Dreadwing slowly backed away, he didn't even want to know what Soundwave planned on doing with that toy.

…

With the video in hand, Dreadwing hurried to Megatron's throne room, he immediately fell to his knee in a bow. "Lord Megatron, I have brought to you evidence of your Second in Command."

Megatron growled in response," Honestly, Dreadwing, we know Starscream has been plotting against me for centuries. I know how to deal with him." His tone had a hint of something fierce.

Dreadwing shook his helm, "No, my Lord, this evidence is proof as to why I feel Starscream is unfit to be your second."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, before nodding towards the monitor screen. Taking the invitation, Dreadwing rushed over and played the video. It was a video of Starscream walking, with Dreadwing's poor excuse for a voice echoing through the screen. Starscream's mouth wasn't even visibly moving.

"I'm Starscream, and I love sucking spike. I suck 'em like it's my job. They're delicious."

Unconsciously Dreadwing rubbed his servos together evilly. This was fantastic, much better then what he thought in his head. The video ended a couple of seconds later, Dreadwing turned to his superior, excited about what was to come.

The large con straitened his posture," You see, my Lord, I'm sure this new evidence proves something to you."

Megatron's optics were still locked on the screen, holding a thoughtful look on his face, finally he turned towards Dreadwing. 

"You're right for once, Dreadwing."

"Thank you, my Lord." Here it comes, Megatron was going to send him off to get Starscream and kick him off the ship!

"Dreadwing, go get Starscream, I wish to verify this new evidence you have presented to me."

Dreadwing's optics grew triple in size, the left one twitching. There was a loud hiss and pop, and Dreadwing fell to the ground. He glitched.

**AN: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and who encouraged me to write this! You guys are beyond awesome! Oh and by the way please visit my friend Becalovesbumblebee. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten the courage to write this! Please review you her like it's your last because she's an awesome author! Love you guys! :D**


	10. Decepti-Ponies!

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

**AN: YEAH! Finally done with testing! :D I'm so excited and happy you guys were so patient I'm going to publish the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Shockwave respectfully bowed to the gray tyrant relaxing in his throne, "My lord, I present to you the very machine that will destroy the Autobots." He waved a servo to the doors as a couple of Vehicons hauling in a large silver and purple object. It looked like the hybrid of a microscope and a laser, with a table attached to the side.

"What is this, Shockwave?" The gray mech questioned, standing up from his throne to get a better view.

"It, my lord, is a transformation machine or TM for short." Shockwave led Megatron closer for more examination. He rubbed the metal table attached to the hip of the machine, "We place an object here," Shockwave trailed his finger up to point at the red laser. "Once it identifies what the object is, it will copy anyone into that same object. In other words, if we wanted the Autobots to be nothing but rocks, we could-"

"Simply transform them into rocks." Megatron chuckled evilly. "Vey excellent, Shockwave, as always you have proven your worth to the Decepticons."

The Cyclops bowed once again, "Thank you, my lord, it is my duty to serve you."

"And serve me you have." Megatron smirked tracing the seams of his new favorite weapon before turning to face his scientist, "When can we 'test' this?"

"As soon as you wish, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent, you have done well, Shockwave. Let's discuss battle plans over some Energon."

"I would be honored, my Lord."

As the two left for the rec room, another door hissed opened. Soundwave was taking a break after hours looking for relicts. The tall mech was taking time to play with his Pinky Pie Toy. His favorite out of his entire collection, consisting of nearly all of the MLP characters, even the limited time addition Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. He couldn't' get enough of MLP.

Something large and shiny caught Soundwave's attention. Looking up from petting his pony, the thin con tilted his helm to the side in wonder at the new object standing in the middle of Megatron's throne room.

Soundwave curiously inspected it closer, placing Pinky Pie on the metal table attached to the gizmo. He ran a servo over the smooth metal; it felt a little cold against his digits. Soundwave moved around it struggling to figure out what it was. It was obviously Shockwave's new toy. Knockout wasn't much of an inventor.

Soundwave was now inspecting a panel filled with buttons, so many different colors, but there were no labels to identify what they specifically did. Part of his processor was shouting at him to get Pinky and leave, but his more curious side wanted to test out the machine. Lifting up a long finger, Soundwave pressed the first button he saw. It was the largest button in the cluster; it was easily spotted with its emerald green color.

The machine gave an angry hiss, followed by multiple different beeps. It lifted a mechanical arm with a laser attached to it, and pointed at Soundwave. The doors behind him flew opened, Knockout and a couple of Vehicons came rushing through.

"What is going on here?" Knockout shouted, and then gasped when he realized the laser was aimed at them. He realized a klick too late, a bright beam of light zapped them.

* * *

Megatron growled as he swooped down from the heavens, landing heavily against the rocky floor below. They had located the Autobots, trying to dig up a relict. Megatron was sure this would be the perfect time to test his new toy, "Optimus."

"Megatron," The matrix barer growled back, pulling out his star saber. Megatron chuckled, "You're a fool, Optimus." He pulled out his own sword, "A coward. You and your pathetic team cannot defeat me. I have my own secret weapon, one that will destroy you all!"

A ground bridge portal appeared behind the Decepticon lord, "Decepticons! Attack!"

Megatron waited, he could hear the hiss, and click at his army came through the swirling vortex, and yet no shots were fired. Not even from the Autobots. What was going on? This was a battle, why wasn't there any fighting?

Suddenly the Autobots erupted into a roar of laughter, clutching their tanks and literally falling over.

"What is this?" Megatron demanded, "Are you not afraid of my army? My Decepticons outnumber a trillion to one!"

Bumblebee, who was finally getting his bearings after falling over, struggled to get up. "W-why would we be scared by a bunch of little ponies?" Bumblebee fell back down his entire frame shaking, and jerking. The other Autobots weren't much better especially Optimus who was banging his fist against the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron was beyond pissed; he turned towards his army only to feel his optics nearly fall off his face.

Knockout, Soundwave, and a few Vehicons were somehow transformed into small dark ponies with Decepticon insignias as their cutie marks! Megatron felt his left optic twitch, he tried to rub his optics, hoping this was his imagination, but it didn't work! They were still there, and they were still ponies.

Megatron growled he wasn't sure who to be mad at. The Autobots for laughing or his army for making him look like a fool.

"Lord Megatron!" Knockout called, he was the ruby red pony with a black curly mane, and a shiny coat. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're not exactly prepared to fight the Autobots yet"

Megatron could feel a processor ache coming on, what he wouldn't give for a couple large cubes of high-grade right now. Giving an angry sigh, struggling to ignore the endless laughter from his enemies, Megatron turned to his army, and with as much dignity as he could muster he cried out to his army. "Decepticons, retreat to base!"

Smokescreen who finally managed to catch a break, choked out, "Don't you mean, Decepti-ponies?"

The other Autobots started to roll around, unable to hold it back anymore.

"This isn't the end Autobot scum!" Megatron shouted, just before entering the vortex. "Once my cons are back to normal, we shall destroy you al!"

Optimus smirked, "With what, friendship?"

This was a sad day for the Decepticons.

**AN: Lol, thank you guys for everything! :D All of you are so awesome! I'd like to give this story a rating for: A for Awesomeness! :D I hoped you liked it. This idea is from 'ShadowX116.' Thank you! I'm sorry if I haven't posted anyone else's requests yet. I've been busy lately, with tests, and school. It's pretty tough. I'm still going to try to post every week, so hopefully that'll work out fine. Thank you guys again. I love you all! *hands out Energon cookies* **


	11. Soundwave vs Cereal Commercial

Soundwave Meets the Internet

**AN: Warning this contains some language that's rated from K+ to T.**

Soundwave wasn't sure why he even agreed doing this. Oh yeah, the accident with the Autobots. Yes, Soundwave was blamed for that; after Shockwave found little miss Pinky on the metal tray it only took a few seconds to discover exactly _who_ it belonged to. With some clever CNA scans and a few words from Dreadwing, everyone on the Nemesis now knew Soundwave's secret. Of course no one was more shocked and angry then Megatron himself. And so, like all naughty bots, Soundwave needed to be punished. But a physical beating from the tyrant seemed too easy. No, Megatron was going to punish him in the worst, most humiliating, way possible.

* * *

Stage room 179. Soundwave let out a heavy sigh; he really wanted to deactivate himself right now. A few months ago, a group of humans found out about the Autobots and Decepticons, and made the promise not to speak of it to the public unless both parties were willing to do a cereal commercial shoot. From what Soundwave had heard, the commercial wasn't going to be released until the year 2027, which was a pretty long way away. They just wanted to make a profit for a new cereal called _Energon O's_.

The metal door swooshed opened and Soundwave instantly regretted coming here. There sitting at the table with a bowl of glowing pink mini Energon cubes was the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, looking as board as ever. For some unknown reason Optimus was wearing his battle mask. Soundwave gathered as much self respect as he could and forced himself to enter the room. One step, two steps, three steps. Sit.

Optimus immediately took notice of the con, "Are you kidding me?"

"_What? What's the problem?"_ The director's voice echoed from the speakers above.

"I'm not working with him." Ironhide, who stood on the side lines just in case, echoed Prime's words in a more demanding tone, while waving a fist, "He's not working with him!"

"Oh, come now, Mr. Prime. It's just a simple thirty seconds."

"Excuse me!" Prime slammed his fist against the table, "Do you know who I am. I'm Optimus Prime. I don't work with Decepticons."

Ironhide pointed a red servo at Soundwave, "He don't work with no Decepticons!"

"_Oh, you're making a big fuss over nothing,"_ the directed waved it off. _"We all have a job to do here. So come on, just give it a go."_

"No, why do I have to work with someone else now? I thought I was doing these by myself." Soundwave internally rolled his optics. Optimus was being overly dramatic. Yes, Soundwave wasn't a big fan of this either, but at least he wasn't complaining. He was taking his punishment like a mech. Maybe he should show Optimus whose boss. That will make things go a lot faster, and the faster it goes the faster he'll get the frag out of here. With an internal smirk Soundwave decided to voice his opinion on the subject.

"Optimus Prime: incompetent."

"Shut up!" Ironhide growled from the sidelines. Optimus looked back at the camera facing them, "See this guy is an asshole. I'm not going to work with him."

"Optimus Prime: Afraid"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you! I'll kick your ass back to Cybertron, you got something to say?"

"Attention Director: Optimus Prime: afraid Soundwave possess superior skills for public delivery of sales marketing propaganda."

"What the hell does that mean?" Oh now he hit a nerve. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Optimus Prime: Jealous."

"Shut up! I'm not jealous. People like me! You're an uncharismatic bore!"

Optimus Prime: Overrated. Soundwave: Superior."

That really pissed of the Prime, "You think you can do better than me! Then let's go! Let's do it!" Optimus shifted in his seat.

"_Okay, perfect. Perfect."_ The director chimed, about as happy as Soundwave to finally get things rolling.

Optimus grumbled to himself, it sounded like something along the lines of, "Let's see how good you are…. Move over a little… Decepticon."

"Ready and action!" The director called through the mic.

Before they started Optimus looked at Soundwave with a challenge look in his optics, "Try to keep up." He waved a red servo and spoke in an over friendly manner, "Hello, humans. It's me, Optimus Prime, again. I'm here to tell all you kids out there-"

Soundwave glared at Optimus. Sure he wanted to get this over with, but he wasn't about to let his Decepticon pride get demolished by this over size lug nut. He pressed a button on his chest summon one of his cassettes. "Hey, kids." A large metal bird shifted out and started to peck at the bowl of Energon. "This is Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak loves Energon O's cereal."

Optimus'jaw would have fell if it wasn't for his mask, he glared at the director, "He's not allowed to use a bird!"

"_Shh… let him go! I want to see where he goes with this_." Soundwave smirked behind his own mask, but tried to not to get too cocky. "Lazerbeak thinks Energon O's are fun to eat, isn't that right Lazerbeak."

"Bawwk."

The director was giggling like a school girl at this point, _"I love it! I love the bird. Keep going!"_

Optimus growled, "You got to be kidding me."

Now this was fun, Soundwave was enjoying himself. And just the fact he was out doing Prime was icing on the cake, as the humans say. "Energon O's is part of a complete breakfast. Ingredients include: Sugar, modified corn starch." Soundwave's screen face flashed to show the different ingredients rolling up on his screen as he named them off. "…corn syrup, dextrose, fructose, calcium carbonate, tricalcium phosphate, trisodium phosphate…"

Optimus rolled his optics and looked away, "Who cares."

"…yellow #5, yellow#6…"

"_Okay,"_ the director was becoming a bit uneasy._ "Let's just stop right there if we could_." Soundwave didn't listen. "…blue #1, red #40..."

"_Mr. Soundwave..?"_

Optimus made a talking motion with his servo, "See what I mean?"

"…zinc, iron, sodium ascorbate.."

"He's a fucking computer; he's not going to stop."

"_Oh…my…"_

"…pryidoxine hydrochloride…"

"_We can't really have that, now can we?"_

Optimus looked back at the director, "Want to let me to do this one by myself?"

"…folic acid, riboflavin, niacin amide…"

"_Okay, Mr. Soundwave, thank you…um…"_ the director was obviously getting scared. _"I think we have everything we need, so if don't you could just exiting the stage."_

"…thiamin monoitrate…"

"_Um…we can move on to the next center…"_ What? They wanted him to leave? Soundwave wasn't even done yet! He'll show that director whose boss! "Ravage! Eject!" Pressing another button, a large metal panther transformed and growled, ready to pounce.

"_Oh, my!" _The director let out a nervous chuckle_, "there, there kitty…"_

Ravage roared.

"_Nice… kitty…"_

Ravaged tacked the director to the ground earning a cry from the British man. _"I can' breathe!"_

"Hey," Optimus stood up from his seat, "call him off, Soundwave!"

"Fuck you. Ha. Ha. Ha." Soundwave was having a blast and nothing was going to stop him.

Lazerbeak looked up at Optimus with another "Bawwk."

"What are you looking at?" Optimus roughly slapped Lazerbeak's head. The mechanical bird flew up and bit Prime's servo, then started to peck his optics.

"_Someone please! Help me!"_ Prime was trying to get rid of the bird, swinging his servos at the pesky fowl. He had to help the director. "Ironhide!"

The large red mech happily stomped to the other side of the room, "I'm on it, Prime! Ironhide shot at Ravage, "Come on, get off him!"

Optimus growled when Lazerbeak finally flew away, "Stupid bird!"

But Soundwave wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, summoning another one of cassettes, Frenzy. The little mech glared at Optimus, "So you called Soundwave, unprofessional, huh?" Frenzy then proceed to jump up and beat the scrap out of Optimus' head. "Ouch, damn it!"

Ironhide was jumping on one foot backwards, with Ravage attacking his right leg. "Get off me leg!"

Frenzy finally knocked Optimus to the ground with a heavy crash. Soundwave allowed himself to laugh in victory, he was sure that Megatron would be pleased.

With Optimus still on the ground Soundwave pressed yet another button, summoning another cassette mech. The cassette crossed his arms in a swinging motion to build up energy, before popping out an elbow and falling backwards onto the Prime.

Soundwave laughed at the painful groan. "Soundwave: Superior."

**AN: Lol XD this was so funny! XDXDXDXD Thank you,**_** missmoney101**_**, for the suggestion! And thank you everyone for the reviews and favs/follows. I don't' know what I would do without you! As always I don't own anything. The video 'Soundwave vs. Cereal Commercial,' belongs to DR. SMOOV. They are awesome, check out there vids. Just be prepared because it has some language, but it's still funny especially. 'Wheeljack vs. Cereal Commercial' XD that's my favorite out of them all XDXDXDXDXD *Hands out Energon goodies* Love you guys. Let me know what Soundwave should do next! I love hearing ideas! XP They're my sugar XD**


	12. Smile!

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

**Warning: The following story is about an online video that is NOT suited for anyone who can't handle MLP characters dying, and or fighting. I advice you don't read this chapter if you're very sensitive, because this is very intense. I'll give this a rating of M! I don't own anything! The video belongs to 'MisterDavie.' **

Out of all the ponies in Soundwave's collection, Pinky Pie was Soundwave's upmost favorite. He didn't know why, exactly, it was just the fact that a pinky pony filled with energy and laughter could make an emotionless, anti-social, con have a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his tank. And it was that feeling that rest of the Decepticons used to get back at their Third in Command...

* * *

Soundwave carefully placed Pinky on the metal table next to the monitor screen, before sliding into his seat and typed in some more codes for the next relics. The screen bleeped and flashed, a video appeared with a picture of Pinky Pie her lips pulled in a kind of strange and creepy grin. Soundwave gasped in surprise and almost squealed.

He didn't hesitate to click the play button shaking in glee. Soundwave fast forward through the stupid red label that showed up on the screen, getting right to the part where Pinky Pie was running towards her friends, who were sitting at a picnic under a large tree.

'_My name is Pinky Pie!'_

'_And I am here to say'_

'_I am going to make you smile!'_

'_And I will brighten up your day!'_

'_It doesn't matter now'_

'_If you are sad or blue'_

'_Cuz, cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do!'_

Soundwave nodded his head at the music it was one of his favorites 'Smile.' Pinkie's song, this one however seemed to be a remix, but that made it sound even cooler. Nodding his head to the beat Soundwave watched as Twilight waved a hoof when she spotted Pinkie running towards them.

Pinky Pie then jumped up arching her hoof back and PUNCH! Twilight, blood gushed out of her nose and mouth like a squirt gun!

'_Cuz, I love to make you smile, smile, smile. Yes I do!_

The punch was followed by a hard kick that ripped Twilight's head clean off! Soundwave was frozen, watching as the purple unicorn's head fell to the ground, her tongue sticking out like a panting dog.

'_It fills my heart with sunshine,_'

'_all the while!'_

Rarity, and Applejack sat in shock as the most friendliest pony in existence just murdered their friend!

'_Yes it does!'_

Pinky jumped up arched her fist again, her smile growing more psychotic!

'_Cuz all I really need's a smile, smile, smile.'_

Her eyes were locked on Rarity. The unicorn only cried, she didn't even try to escaped!

'_From these happy friends of mine!'_

'_happy friends of mine!'_

Pinky punched Rarity with brute force, blood gushed out like a broken hose.

'_Happy friends of mine!' _

Pinky lifted her grinning face; the screen expanded allowing Soundwave the displeasure of seening Rarity's brains splattered on the ground, her face squished into her skull.

Pinkie's evil blue eyes locked on Applejack. The earth pony seemed happy that Rarity was dead, Soundwave will admit, he wasn't a big fan of Rarity either. Applejack's eyes shrunk down, her ears folding back. Pinky launched over and kicked the pony into the tree, one hoof pressed against Jack's neck locking her in place. Blood poured from Jack's nose. As her emerald eyes shrunk, Pinkies seemed to grow. This sent a shiver down Soundwave's spine.

Rainbow Dash happened to fly by, wearing sunglasses, when she immediately took notice of the scene.

Pinkie was obviously taking her time, punching Jack over and over until her mouth was covered in blood, and she lost a few teeth.

Rainbow, lunched up into the air, as fast as she could before shooting back down like a rocket, and kicking Pinky off Applejack. There was more blood. Why was there so much blood? Ponies weren't supposed to bleed! They were supposed to learn about friendship!

'_It's true some days are dark and lonely.'_

'_And maybe you feel sad,'_

'_But Pinkie will be there to' _

'_Show you that it isn't that bad!'_

Pinky crashed against the ground kicking up some dirt, and now laid limp.

'_There is one thing that makes me happy.'_

The screen moved closer, to her.

'_And makes my whole life worthwhile!'_

It flashed inside Pinkie's ear, going deeper and deeper.

'_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!'_

It showed Pinkie's brain where there was a meter, the needle flicked to moving to the red zone…

'_Smile!'_

Pinky curled up into a ball, electricity dancing around her shiny coat. She started to glow, curling up even tighter.

An explosion of pink clouded the screen, in a sudden **'boom'**.

'_I really am so happy.'_

Rainbow and Jack turned around in utter shock. Why didn't they run away!

'_Your smile fills me with glee._'

'Pinky was actually okay she was surrounded by smoke and electricity, slowly lifting her head, to show that damn creepy smile!

'_I give a smile,_'

'_I get a smile.' _

She pressed her front hooves together, creating some type of pink energy ball.

'_And that's so special to me.'_

It grew to the size of her head, Pinky lifted the ball and launched at Applejack, obliterating her and the tree behind her. Rainbow jumped away at the nick of time.

'_Cuz I love to see you beam, beam, beam!'_

Rainbow Dash skit to a halt, forced to watch in horror that most of her friends were dead.

'_Yes, I do!'_

'_Tell me what more can I say'_

'_To make you see,'_

Pinky jumped forward and kicked Rainbow Dash up into the air, blood exploded at the force.

'That I do!'

Pinky suddenly shot like a bullet into the sky. When did Pinky learned to fly!

When Rainbow fell Pinky followed. And slammed herself against the Pegasus, forcing Rainbow to puke up her own insides. Her guts were being squeezed out like play-do.

'_It makes me happy,'_

'_When you beam, beam, beam._

After she finished Pinky glanced at the corner of her eye, to see Fluttershy standing in the background her jaw open in sheer horror.

'_Yes it always makes my day!'_

Pinky twisted around, pink electricity once again dancing around her. She had that horrible grin on her face.

Fluttershy's eyes widen, her jaw fell even harder. Pinky made another ball of energy, this one a bit smaller. She threw it like a baseball at Fluttershy, smoke exploded everywhere, not allowing Soundwave to see what happened to his second favorite pony. He actually wanted to cry.

'_Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile.'_

'_Fill my heart up with sunshine,'_

_Sunshine.' _

'_All I really need's a smile, smile smile.'_

Pinky's grin slowly fell. Soundwave hoped she realized what she had done, and regretted it, like how he regretted watching this.

'_From these happy friends of mine!'_

Fluttershy suddenly launched out, punch Pinky left and right repeatedly!

'_Come one everypony!'_

'_Smile, smile, smile!'_

Blood was exploding with each punch Fluttershy gave. Soundwave had never seen the soft spoken pony so angry, and fierce. "Don't mess with the quiet ones," Knockout had said once. Soundwave knew that for a fact. Don't mess with the quiet ones, especially Fluttershy.

'_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!'_

The two ponies spun around in mid air, ending with Fluttershy slamming Pinking on the ground over and over again!

Blood coated the green grass, and almost resembled a sprinkler when Fluttershy spun around again.

'_From these happy friends of mine!'_

Fluttershy through Pinky into the air, and flew after her, throwing more repeated punches.

'_Come one everypony, smile, smile, smile.' _

'_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.'_

Pinky was being punched left and right, blood was pouring like rain. Fluttershy gave Pinky a hard kick sending her flipping backwards.

'_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile.'_

She head butted Pinky farther into the air. Soundwave had never seen so much blood coming from one little pony.

'_From these happy friends of mine!'_

Another hard punch had Pinky flying even farther, but the psychotic mare, regained herself and was able grab the lyrics: _'Yes the perfect gift for me!'_ and slammed it against Fluttershy's face.

'_Is a smile._

'_As wide as a mile!'_

Fluttershy couldn't react quick enough, the second hit sent her crashing to the ground kicking up more smoke.

'_To make me happy as can be!'_

Pinky once again pushed her hooves together created another ball of energy. It grew bigger and bigger, Fluttershy was just regaining consciousness and gasped at the giant sphere.

'_Smile!'_

'_Smile!'_

The pink ball nearly covered the sky!

'_Smile!_

Pinky slammed it against the ground, it reminded Soundwave of a Dragon Ball Z episode, Megatron loved watching that show.

'_Come one and smile!'_

Fluttershy screamed, her skin splitting apart from the heat.

'_Come on and smile!'_

Her skin wilted and became red, melting off. A bead of lubricant fell from Soundwave's faceplate.

'_Come on and smile!'_

Pinkie's grin grew even bigger then possible.

'_Come one and smile!'_

The Earth exploded with intense force of the energy. Soundwave just sat there, frozen in his seat. Finally something clicked.

* * *

Knockout peeked into the rec room, holding up a Cybetronian sized camera in hopes to see Soundwave's reaction to the video. What he got however was more than anyone had bargained for.

Soundwave sat in his chair cuddling all his MLP toys, while rocking into place. "You don't need to worry, my little ponies. She won't get to you! I won't let her…" Soundwave then turned his helm to the table not too far away; Pinkie Pie was trapped in a cage of office items. Cybetronian equipment surrounded her in a square shaped prison. There was a note hanging off the table that read: **Don't let out. Bad Pony.**

Knockout felt his optic twitch, then allowed himself to sigh, "Looks like someone is going to need so more counseling. "

**AN: Okay! If you plan to flame me, you may. But in my defense this was a request from 'MaxibotCreatorFlo.' She asked me to write a one-shot and I did as promised. Please don't hate me! *Cowers in fear* A-anyways… if you guys have any request please send me a message, or a review and I'll try to make it into a story. Even if you guys hate me, I still love you! Please review, even if it's a flame. **


	13. Hide and Seek Mind Craft Style!

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

**AN: I hope you guys like this, this idea came from ShadowX116. Thank you! And the idea of 'What Does the Fox Say,' is from BossBot97. I told you I would write it XP. This chapter is rated K, hope you like it! R&R Please :D**

Soundwave silently nodded his helm to the beat of 'What Does the Fox Say,' an interesting song that was very strange, and yet was very catchy. He will admit the noises the lead singer made was a bit off, but it was still a good song.

Soundwave's addiction to the internet let him to another interesting discovery, a game called 'Mine Craft.' In it everything was made of out of blocks. From the grass to the sun, and even the animals and strange creatures like 'Skeletons, Zombies, and Creepers, it was very different in an original way.

Soundwave took a quick look over his shoulder, to his relief there was no sign of the blabbermouth seeker, or a flirty red medic watching his every move.

Soundwave exchanged his skin for a plant's and shrunk his size down so it was about as small as a shoe. Quickly he hurried up to the top of the building. Other online gamers where running around in search for new hiding places, changer their skins to help blend in to their current hiding spot. They were playing hide and seek, Mine Craft style.

The way the game works, from what Soundwave understood: Is that one team hides, while the other team seeks. If the later team finds a member of the opposing team they immediately kill them, each match was thirty minutes and so far Soundwave's team was losing. Left and right everyone in his group was getting beat, until finally it was just him.

**SAMMI: Everyone! Keep your eyes peeled! We need to find Autostalker in like 15 minutes.**

**Carlylover45: Don't worry, dude, we'll find him.**

Soundwave wanted to laugh, but held his glossa; these fleshy pests didn't know who they were dealing with. This was going to be an interesting match.

**Yodog123: Hey, I think I see him on the roof!**

Soundwave cursed underneath his breath, these humans smarter than he had he thought. Armored Mine Craft characters flew, and or climbed, up the building to where his was sitting. Soundwave clicked on some keys and moved his mouse, making his house plant hop as fast as it could go.

The music flipped over to '_Freedom Call,' _by Warriors, while Soundwave's plant is being chased down by a massive group of Mine Craft fanatics.

'_We are Warriors,'_

'_born from the light!'_

'_An army of freedom,'_

'_defenders of life!'_

Soundwave felt himself unable to control his roaring laughter. His character, which was only about the size of a small shoe, was hopping away from a group of angry men in armor, with waving weapons. As heavy metal music was playing in the background.

The digital clock was slowly counting down in the far corner of the screen flashed its green numbers

**12…**

**11…**

**10…**

'_At night, high up in the heavens we fight.'_

'_Faster than lighting we strike!'_

The chat room under the screen bleeped, indicating that someone had written something. Soundwave took a quick peek, pressing the keys to the max.

**DJKiller: Dude! Run! We have 5 seconds left!**

This was getting tense, and yet extremely humorous, he moved his mouse adding more speeding to his plants hopping.

'_Like fires that rip through the night._'

'_Surrounded by light!'_

'_Raging thunder in the sky,'_

'_Time has come to sacrifice!'_

'_We are warriors.'_

'_Born from the light!'_

'_An army of freedom,'_

'_defenders of life!'_

He could almost hear a deep voice whispering the numbers as they counted down.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

Soundwave smirked and chuckled when the game finally ended, the loosing team leaving his online domain.

"Soundwave superior."

**AN: I know it wasn't much, but I hope you guys liked it. This actually happened to my younger brother, Nick. He loves MineCraft, plays it all the time. I used his experience to feed my plot bunnies. XP I love you guys, and I hope you liked it. R&R Please. Oh and one more thing. I plan on writing a special request to the person is the 100th reviewer! :D Love you guys! Happy Halloween! **

**PS: Sorry about the mistake guys. I fixed it, so I hope you like it. Again sorry, I forgot that it's spelled 'Mine Craft,' not MindCraft, I guess I miss understood the sounds XP I hope it's better now. **


	14. Japanese Anime

Soundwave Meets the Internet

He couldn't look away. No matter how hard Soundwave tried, he just couldn't take his optics of the epic scene before him.

The con had been searching the internet for some time now, but only recently discovered an awesome thing the humans called 'Anime.' Apparently the show was so popular from Japan that the Americans wanted it broadcast on their shows as well. And that was how Soundwave found his new addiction; One Piece.

It was an anime about these pirates who band together with this boy named Monkey D. Luffy, to travel the seas in order to find the greatest treasure called 'One Piece,' in hopes to become the next King of the Pirates. Following Luffy is; a swordsman and ex-pirate hunter Zoro, the navigator Nami, Usopp who was an inventor, Sanji the cook, Chopper the doctor, and Robin the archeologist.

Out of all the characters, Soundwave loved Chopper the best. He came from nothing, and didn't have any home or family besides a doctor who took him in and taught him everything he knew. It reminded Soundwave of the time when he was a sparkling. Shaking his head the faceless con continued to watch the beginnings of the newest episode. The song was in Japanese, but that was normal, sometimes the songs changes from English to Japanese, no matter what it was a good song.

The opening theme song ended and the show began. It was showing clips of a small village, on an island, from what he could tell. It immediately changed to a scene where a man, shadowed of course, was sipping some tea. Soundwave could see the outline of his dark beard, and fat face. That was one of the reasons why Soundwave loved anime; it always gave you hints on the upcoming villain, but never revealed him, or her, until later.

The man said something that Soundwave didn't quite understand. He re-winded the video in hopes to hear it for a second time, but it came out the same! Soundwave was getting pissed. He exited out of full screen and took a quick look at the title.

'_One Piece EP. 79- Japanese'_

... You got to be kidding. Soundwave could almost feel an Energon line getting to snap. This was stupid! The first episode of the new series, and it was in Japanese! Soundwave didn't even know how to speak, let allow how to understand it!

But… maybe he could down load it? Without a second thought Soundwave opened another browser and downloaded everything he needed to know about the language. He was so in tune to watching his favorite anime, that he didn't see the red warning flashing. Well it probably didn't' mean anything.

Megatron was sitting in his throne, waiting for his Third to deliver news on the next relic. As if on cue Soundwave came in and kneeled before his Lord.

"Soundwave," Megatron smiled, "I'm to assume you have found the next relic?"

"Hai, watashi no aruji."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, and growled "What was that?"

Soundwave looked kind of startled but brushed it aside and repeated himself to his master."Hai, watashi no aruji."

"What in the name of the Primus are you saying?" Megatron jumped to his feet. That was a bad sign.

"Watashi wa rikai shite inai, no aruji."

Megatron grabbed Soundwave by the throat pulling the smaller mech up to his optic level. "Speak. English," Megatron hissed through a set of grounding denta.

"Watashi wa eigo o hanashite…" The mech whimpered. This resulted in a hard punch and more dancing stars.

Knockout sighed and shook his helm, "Soundwave, you should have known better then to download another Earth language. It'll mess with your vocals." He chuckled "You're lucky Megatron was easy on you. He could have tore out your voice and feed it to the insecticons."

Soundwave slowly turned his helm away from the medic, and wince when more pain echoed through him.

'_Note to self: Don't download another language again. It could end up deadly.'_ And with that final thought Soundwave was back recharging.

**Translation in order:**

"**Yes, my lord." For the first two.**

"**I don't understand."**

"**I am speaking English…"**

**AN: Okay first off I would just like to say thanks to 'SpadePirates4eva,' who is my hundredth reviewer. YA! :D I hope you like it. Also I don't own anything that was mentioned here. I also don't know how to speak Japanese. I had to use Google Translate to write this. I don't own that either XP Hope you guys like this, thanks again for all of your reviews! Love you! **


	15. MLP Fanfiction

Soundwave Meets the Internet.

**AN: Man, you guys are awesome! :D Over 130 reviews, I'm going to faint XD This chapter is rated T. Hope you like it :D**

After watching another episode of '_Pittsburgh Dad'_, and a strange video called _'Sitting on a Toilet,_' Soundwave was once again searching through the internet for something a little more interesting.

After the whole fiasco with downloading Japanese language, Soundwave later discovered that there was a button he could have clicked that would have translated the words in into printed English at the bottom of the screen; epic fail.

The con sighed. Maybe he should go back to MLP. The new series was coming up, and he was beyond excited. A rumor was going around that said a new princess was going to be introduced into the show. Well maybe he should look it up just to be sure.

With his mind set, Soundwave, logged onto Google, and started typing. He pressed Enter, and was startled with all the different links that came up. There was one for YouTube, Soundwave ignored that. He's already seen every video. Another was for Deviant ART, the con immediately shook his head. There was no way he was going to look up anymore pictures on that site. The last time he did…

Soundwave shuttered, he would not dare think of the horrible pictures the humans drew of Fluttershy. Why would they make the sweet, innocent pony dress like that? Humans are disgusting.

And then there was a link to something called 'Fanfiction'. What was that?

He decided to look it up before checking it out. Something he probably should have done a long time ago. Soundwave found another website called Wikipedia and it read:

'_**Fan fiction**__(alternatively referred to as__**fan-fiction**__,__**fanfiction**__,__**fanfic**__,__**FF**__, or simply__**fic**__) is a broadly defined__fan labor__term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published. Because of this, stories often contain a__disclaimer__stating that the creator of the work owns none of the characters. Fan fiction, therefore, is defined by being both related to its subject's__canonical__fictional universe__and simultaneously existing outside the canon of that universe.__[1]__Most fan fiction writers assume that their work is read primarily by other fans, and therefore tend to presume that their readers have knowledge of the canon universe (created by a professional writer) in which their works are based.'_

So Fanfiction was where young writers published stories. How interesting. Sort of like Deviant ART, only without the disturbing pictures, at least that's what Soundwave hoped.

After a quick search, the slender con, found a lot of interesting stories. All of them rated K-T. Soundwave tilted his head to the side, deciding to see what all the M rated stories were about.

The first story that caught Soundwave's attention was on that was about Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother. Soundwave scanned over the summery.

'_What if King Sombra, wasn't just trying to take over his kingdom, what if he was after a certain prince? Read and find out. ;D'_

Now Soundwave was really curious. What exactly was this author, _'Twilight Freak,_' talking about? King Sombra was an evil ruler, who was banished into the frozen North, by Celestia, just before Princess Cadence became the new ruler. Well maybe he should take a quick look, and see.

All it took was a click of a mouse, and Soundwave was sucked in.

* * *

Knockout was getting sick and tired of sparkling-sitting Megatron's third in command. He had tried to com, but the faceless mech wouldn't answer.

"That glitch better have a good reason for not showing up." Knockout stomped into the rec-room, where he was sure to find that pesky con.

Sure enough, Knockout was right. Soundwave was, not so surprisingly, pressing his face against the screen, again. Knockout sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"Soundwave, you're late for your appointment. You're lucky I haven't informed Lord Megatron about this." Soundwave didn't say anything, just kept on staring at the screen. Wait, what was that fall off his face plate? Was that drool?

"Soundwave!" The medic barked, "What in the name of Primus are you reading?" He didn't like to be ignored, especially, by a mech who seemed to pay attention to everything.

To his surprise, Soundwave finally pulled back, his face-plate was a strange shade of red.

"Soundwave, what are you reading?" Knockout growled he hated repeating himself.

Soundwave only uttered on word: "Yaoi," and turned back to the screen. Knockout only stared before taking a quick peek.

'_Shining Armor was shaking with anticipation. A low chuckle caused him to let out a needy whine. "Don't worry my little pet. I'll take good care of you…"_

Knockout froze for a second, before grinning at his fellow Decepticon, "Well, Soundwave, I didn't think you were the type."

Soundwave, not moving away from the screen muttered, "I love My Little Pony." Horror washed over Knockout, "Wait, are you saying that y-you're reading..."

Soundwave turned towards him and nodded, "Yes, I'm reading pony porn." Knockout was still as a statue, and then something clicked, then hissed and then poor Knockout fell to the floor in emergency stasis.

Soundwave let out a deep chuckle, "Looks like I won't be the only one who needs therapy." As Knockout twitched, Soundwave went back to reading his delicious lemon. He was startling to like this site.

**AN: XD If you guys want to flame me, then be my guest, it will be worth it. XD I'm not being mean to MLP, I'm a fellow brony too, well Pegasister, but you get the picture. I would like to thank my good friend 'BossBot97' who came up with the Fanfiction idea. 'Skeleton girl' who told me about Pittsburgh Dad. 'Hardy Girl' told me to write the MLP Fanfiction. 'MaxibotCreatorFlo,' who introduced me to 'Sitting on a toilet,' XD It's pretty funny. Thank you guys for the suggestions.**

**I don't own Transformers, Wikipedia, MLP, any of the videos, and I especially don't' own Fanfiction *cries in corner* Anyways. I hope you guys like it, thank you for everything. Love you**!


End file.
